Love is Hurt
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Long Fic/AU/Affair Life/no lime/Dua pria. Ada dua pria yang menderita karena keegoisannya. Suaminya yang baik, dia menelan bulat-bulat semua kebohongannya. Itu adalah tekanan batin yang sangat memuakkan. Sementara, pria lainnya harus rela hidup bersamanya dengan status yang tak jelas. Pria yang dicintainya, tapi cinta itu sudah tidak suci lagi./RnR?


**_Disclaimer_ © Masashi Kishimoto _sensei_**

**_Written_ © CharLene Choi  
**

**_Story_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Warning_ : _AU_, _Affair life_, _OOC_, abal, gaje, _typo(s)_, _etc_.**

**_Rate_ : T+  
**

**_Genre_ : _Romance_, _Angst_, __****_Hurt/Comfort_**.  


_******Dont Like Dont Read.**_

* * *

**_•｡ ⌒ _****... Love is Hurt **_**...** ⌒ ｡•_  


**.**

******_By _: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**8.15 _a_._m (3)  
_**

Suara ketukan yang tak kunjung berhenti membangunkannya. Awalnya ia mengabaikannya, tidur tanpa menghiraukan sumber suara yang menjengkelkan itu. Terjadi kesunyian panjang lalu kesenyapan pekat menyelimuti kamar tidur itu.

Hidan memandangi sinar mentari pagi yang menyelinap masuk. Selama sesaat, ia bergeming, memperhatikan warna-warna hangat di kamar itu, yang dihiasi dengan permadani dinding sutra berornamen emas, lalu matanya terpejam.

Dan suara ketukan kembali terdengar—keras dan konstan di pintu kayu _ek_ yang tebal.

"Diam!" Hidan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, sepenuhnya siap untuk menakut-nakuti pengganggunya dan membuat orang itu meninggalkannya di sepanjang sisa pagi. Ia baru selesai mengenakan jubah tidurnya ketika ia membuka pintu sambil melontarkan sumpah serapah.

Di ambang pintu berdiri seorang wanita molek berambut_ blonde_, bermantel ungu pucat yang panjangnya sampai menyentuh sepasang lututnya. Bibir ranumnya yang berpoles _lipstick_ warna _peach_, terangkat naik ke kiri untuk membentuk seulas senyum mencemo'oh. "Aku sudah lupa betapa menyenangkannya dirimu pada pagi hari, Hidan," cibirnya.

Hidan menghela nafas berat, sebelum bergeser dari pintu, memberikan akses pada wanita _blonde_ itu untuk masuk ke kamar. Dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut, wanita itu masuk dan ia pun langsung menutup pintu.

Saat sosok wanita itu akan bertolak ke kamar mandi, dengan cepat ia merengkuh tubuh ramping itu ke dalam jerat sepasang lengannya. Menumpukan dagu pada pundak kanan wanita itu sebelum berkata dengan lembut. "_Morning, princess_."

Wanita berambut _blonde_ itu tampak tak bergeming, sepertinya dia masih kesal. Dengan sebuah seringai di wajah, Hidan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke tengkuk wanita itu, sebelum menarikan lidah pada kulit halus yang hampir seminggu tak dijamahnya. Seringainya kian mengembang saat bibir ranum wanita itu mendesah tertahan. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya, hanya untuk mengangkat wanita itu ala _bridal style_ ke atas tempat tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11.00 _a.m (2)  
_**

Temari turun dari tempat tidur, meraih jubah tidur berwarna hitam dan mengenakan sandal yang senada. Ia baru saja akan melangkah saat sebuah suara bariton terdengar, menyusul tarikan lembut di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia jatuh di tempat tidur—atau lebih tepatnya di dada bidang pria itu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Ia tersenyum geli saat menangkap nada penuh keposesifan dari pertanyaan pria berambut hitam itu. _Jade_ teduhnya menatap hangat selama beberapa saat sebelum mencondongkan badannya ke depan, berhenti beberapa sentimeter jauhnya dari bibir pria itu.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana, aku ada dalam pelukanmu." Kata-kata tersebut diucapkan dengan suara berat dan lembut, suara godaan. Bibirnya sudah hampir bersentuhan dengan bibir pria itu, nyaris menyapu bibirnya.

Pria itu diam tak bergeming, meskipun ia dikuasai oleh hasrat tak tertahankan untuk menyentuh makhluk indah itu. Mata kelamnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat sayu, kini menuntut penuh pada sepasang _jade_ indah di hadapannya.

Temari tidak punya pilihan selain menghilangkan sedikit jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Ia tidak ingin berdebat siang ini. Begitu bibir mereka bersentuhan, pria itu langsung mengambil alih kendali, sepasang lengannya memeluk Temari dengan erat. Bibir pria itu bermain di atas bibirnya, lidah pria itu menelusurinya sebelum dia melepaskan diri sebentar dan menatap mata Temari yang separuh terpejam.

Sembari menyusupkan jemarinya ke jubah tidurnya yang tengah dikenakan oleh wanita itu, menurunkannya sampai sebatas pinggang wanita itu, memperlihatkan kulit mulus wanita itu yang menggoda, ia berbisik. "Jangan pergi, tetaplah tinggal disini."

Temari menjauhkan dirinya seraya membenahi jubah yang dikenakannya, merasa sedikit terganggu dengan bisikan pria itu. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dada bidang pria itu. "Jangan serakah," cetusnya pelan.

Pria itu menggeram pelan sebelum memegang kedua lengan Temari dan memutar posisi sampai wanita itu berada di bawah kendalinya. "Aku tidak serakah, aku hanya menginginkanmu sepenuhnya. Tidak ada pria yang rela berbagi tubuh wanita yang dicintainya dengan pria lain."

Temari menatap dalam mata penuh emosi dan cemburu buta milik pria berambut hitam sebahu itu, jemari lentiknya menelusup pada helai-helai hitam yang berantakan itu, terlihat begitu _sexy_ di matanya. "Dia bukan pria lain, dia suamiku. Yang seharusnya marah adalah dia, bukan dirimu." Ia tersenyum getir sambil jemarinya yang lain mengusap rahang pria itu yang mengeras karena emosi. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini, dan aku tidak mau berdebat hanya karena masalah ini."

Pria itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, dengan luapan emosi yang tertelan dan rasa cinta terlarang yang menggebu, ia mengecup bibir Temari dengan haus dan memonopoli, seakan manis yang tengah dikecupnya saat ini akan segera pudar dalam waktu sekejap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7.30 _p.m (1)  
_**

Ruangan besar itu remang-remang, cahaya dari beberapa batang lilin menerangi ruangan dengan sinar yang tenang dan intim. Suara denting piano memenuhi kamar. Lagu yang Shikamaru mainkan terdengar suram, dan menyayat hati. Saat ia menyelesaikan lagunya, nada-nada yang terakhir masih terdengar di udara yang pekat. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, berbalik, dan menjadi sangat terkejut saat mendapati sesosok Hawa yang begitu dipujanya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya; dalam balutan gaun malam berwarna _wine_ dengan belahan yang sangat rendah pada bagian dada, memperlihatkan leher jenjang dan lekuk indah payudara milik wanita itu.

Shikamaru menahan nafas saat wanita berambut _blonde_ itu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah gerakan yang sangat menggoda, berbalik sepenuhnya demi memperlihatkan belahan rendah gaun memikat itu pada punggung mulus wanita itu. Lalu wanita itu berbalik, melangkah pelan ke arah Shikamaru yang berdiri tegang dalam perasaan aneh yang campur aduk.

Tubuh semampai wanita itu kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Shikamaru; nyata, harum dan sangat dekat. Ia mematung, antara kaget dan terpesona. Seulas senyum hangat mengembang di bibir wanita itu. Mengulurkan tangan, wanita itu menelusuri garis rahang Shikamaru dengan jemari lentiknya, mengirimkan getaran ke sekujur tubuh pria itu.

Shikamaru mulai gelisah, kedua tangannya terkepal erat pada kedua sisi celana hitamnya, berusaha menahan hasrat yang mulai menguasai akal sehatnya.

"Aku datang untuk memenuhi undanganmu, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru terkesiap mendengar perkataan mesra wanita itu, yang membangkitkan kenangan atas kejadian tiga hari yang lalu di sebuah pesta pernikahan seorang sahabat.

**...**

Shikamaru terpaku saat sepasang mata kelam sayunya menangkap sesosok Hawa berambut _blonde_ dalam balutan gaun_ chiffon teal_ berkerah _V-neck_, tengah berbincang ria dengan kedua mempelai—Naruto dan Hinata. Wanita itu tertawa dengan telapak tangan kanan yang terangkat untuk menutupi mulutnya, memperlihatkan sebentuk cincin berlian di jari manisnya. Seketika emosi dan rasa cemburu buta itu kembali memuncak, perasaan tersakiti itu kembali menguap meskipun sudah tiga tahun lebih telah berlalu.

Matanya memperhatikan setiap wajah yang datang, dan di sekitar wanita itu. Ia tidak melihat pasangan cincin wanita itu. Dahinya berkerut sebentar, sebelum seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah mengantuknya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok wanita itu, sampai akhirnya kesempatan untuknya pun datang. Wanita itu pergi ke sebuah lorong yang berada di sudut kanan gedung, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang ponsel. Dia hendak menelepon seseorang.

Shikamaru mengitari sebuah sudut yang mengarah ke barisan pilar atas dan mendapati wanita itu tengah berdiri menyandar pada sebuah pilar dengan ponsel yang sudah berada di dekat telinganya. Pandangan ke sekelilingnya menegaskan kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempat itu, dan Shikamaru tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak menyapa wanita itu. "Halo."

Wanita itu membeku di tempat, dengan tidak percaya memandangi sosok Shikamaru yang berada beberapa langkah darinya. Setelah menyadari tujuan Shikamaru, wanita itu menurunkan ponselnya dan memutuskan sambungan telepon yang sama sekali belum tersambung. Ketidakpercayaan wanita itu berubah menjadi amarah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dariku."

Shikamaru bersikap acuh pada nada dingin dan tatapan amarah wanita itu, dengan gerakan cepat ia menangkap tangan wanita itu lalu menggunakannya untuk menarik tubuh wanita itu kepadanya. "Aku merindukanmu." lirihnya, dan setelah itu, ia mencium wanita itu.

Wanita berambut _blonde_ itu melawan, meronta di bawah kekuatan ciuman Shikamaru, tapi kemana pun dia berpaling, pria itu ada disana, dengan lengan yang kuat, otot yang kencang juga keras, dan mulut yang pantang menyerah. Kepalan tangan wanita itu memukul-mukul bahu Shikamaru sebentar sebelum Shikamaru merenggut pergelangan tangannya lalu menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding. Wanita itu terkesiap kaget, dan Shikamaru memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang mulutnya, kedua tangan Shikamaru menangkup wajahnya, mencuri napasnya.

Saat wanita itu sudah menyerah dan merasa akan kehabisan nafas, Shikamaru mengakhiri ciuman mereka dengan jauh lebih lembut daripada awalnya. Shikamaru mundur sedikit, dan mata mereka bertemu. Saat itulah sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras mendarat di pipi kanannya, menyusul dengan dadanya yang didorong kuat.

"Lancang," bentaknya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "Menjauhlah dariku," tukasnya, suaranya bergetar karena emosi, lalu ia berbalik memunggungi Shikamaru, berlari ke ruangan pesta yang terang dan penuh dengan keramaian.

Shikamaru memperhatikan wanita itu pergi, ekspresi terluka tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, dan rahangnya mengeras karena emosi yang kian memuncak.

**...**

Temari merapatkan tubuhnya pada pria berambut hitam sebahu yang masih terpaku di hadapannya itu. Kedua tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang pria itu, matanya terpejam, dan hidungnya menyesap aroma maskulin pria itu. Telinganya dapat dengan jelas mendengar detak jantung pria itu; cepat dan tak terkendali.

"Aku terus berpikir, dan berusaha mengenyahkan wajahmu. Seharusnya aku memang tidak bersikeras hadir di pesta pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto tanpa suamiku. Seharusnya aku tidak kembali ke Jepang. Seharusnya memang begitu. Tapi kenyataannya tidak begitu, kini aku terjebak dalam rayuan hasrat yang menggebu." Ia berjinjit untuk meraih bibir pria itu, menciumnya dengan lembut dan tangannya naik untuk melingkari leher pria itu.

Pria itu membalas kecupannya dengan lebih intens, seakan baru saja tersadar dari keterpanaannya akibat gerakan intim itu. Kedua lengan kokohnya menggamit tubuh Temari dan jemari-jemari panjang pria itu menelusup masuk ke rambut _blonde_-nya yang disanggul rendah; meremasnya, menghancurkannya sampai jatuh menyelinap di jemarinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pria itu berkata mesra di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang semakin menggebu, dan Temari menelusupkan jemari lentiknya ke balik kemeja putih pria itu, seakan menegaskan kalau ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_11.35 a.m (4)_**

Hidan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sepasang mata_ ruby_-nya menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya, sebelum teralih pada wajah lelap pasangan hidupnya. Ia bergerak mendekat, memperhatikan lebih intim wajah jelita yang damai itu. Bibir ranumnya terbuka sedikit, dan nyatanya sudah ada orang lain yang menjamahnya. Ia menelusuri bahu telanjang wanita itu dengan ujung jemarinya, lalu terhenti, bukan hanya bibir dan jemarinya saja yang pernah menari di kulit mulus itu.

Tangannya yang lain bergerak menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos wanita itu, memperhatikan sebuah bercak samar di tengah-tengah dada wanita itu, tampak seperti bekas bibir yang berada tepat di jantung wanita itu. Itu tanda kepemilikan yang telah ada, bahkan sebelum mereka bercinta tadi pagi. Ia tarik kembali selimut itu sampai sebatas leher jenjang wanita itu.

Matanya menatap lekat, tersirat luapan emosi disana, tapi kemudian berubah menjadi sangat sendu. Ia tahu pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh istri tercintanya saat berada di Jepang dalam rangka menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabat karibnya, ia tahu persis setiap detilnya, mata-mata yang disewanya adalah yang terhandal. Dari pertemuan wanita itu dengan sang mantan, kegelisahan wanita itu di hotel, dan kedatangan wanita itu ke kediamanan pria itu. Dengan alasan liburan, wanita itu kembali ke Italia setelah lima hari berada disana.

Ia mencibir, seandainya saja ia tidak terjebak dalam dokumen-dokumen perusahaan, tentu saja ia akan berdiri gagah di samping wanita itu, takkan membiarkan cinta lama wanita itu bersemi kembali. Tapi nyatanya, semua hanyalah angan. Sebuah pernikahan yang dilatar belakangi dengan perjodohan, memang tipis kemungkinannya akan berjalan dengan mulus.

Tapi, meskipun ia tahu wanita itu telah mendua, mengkhianati ikrar suci mereka, tetap saja ia tidak bisa marah, apalagi sampai melayangkan surat cerai pada wanita itu. Ia mencintai wanita itu, sepenuh hati dan segenap jiwanya. Wanita yang telah hidup disisinya selama tiga tahun lebih, yang telah memberikan seorang putra tampan padanya, yang bulan lalu genap berusia lima bulan. Wanita ini, bukan hanya seorang istri yang baik dan pengertian, tapi juga seorang ibu yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Meski penuh dengan kepura-puraan.

Matanya terpejam. Bila tetap ingin bersama wanita itu, sepertinya ia harus berbagi keindahan tubuh wanita itu, harus rela mereguk pahit dan sakit hati sebuah pengkhianatan, dan berpura-pura buta akan kenyataan. Tapi, tetap saja _pria itu_ jauh lebih unggul darinya, ia hanya memiliki status dan tubuh wanita itu, tapi tidak hati dan cintanya. Memuakkan. Ia kecup bibir wanita itu dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu, sementara tangannya menjelajah liar ke setiap sudut kulit halus wanita itu, dan perlakuannya sukses membangunkan tidur lelap wanita itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Temari membuka pintu dengan perlahan, sama sekali tak berniat membangunkan sosok mungil yang tengah tertidur di ruangan kamar bernuansa balita itu. Sepasang mata _jade_-nya berkaca-kaca saat ia bersimpuh di tempat tidur buah hatinya yang telah berusia dua tahun tiga bulan itu. Tangannya bergetar, berniat menyentuh pipi montok putranya, tapi kemudian langsung menarik diri saat sadar atas dosa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia menangis dalam diam, dadanya mulai terasa begitu sesak. Ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri, ia istri yang kotor, ibu yang jahat, yang dengan mudahnya terbujuk rayu oleh godaan hasrat.

Seharusnya ia mencabik dirinya sendiri, mengelupasi setiap jengkal kulit hinanya, membakar diri dan dosa terkutuknya. Dua pria, ada dua pria yang menderita karena keegoisannya. Suaminya yang baik, dia menelan bulat-bulat semua kebohongannya. Bercinta dan tersenyum layaknya seorang istri yang setia padanya, itu adalah tekanan batin yang sangat memuakkan. Sementara, pria lainnya harus rela hidup bersamanya dengan status yang tak jelas. Pria yang dicintainya, tapi cinta itu sudah tidak suci lagi. Itu cinta terkutuk dan penuh nista.

"Hito," lirihnya. "Mama minta maaf padamu." _Jade_-nya menatap nanar, betapa sangat inginnya ia mengecup dan menggendong putranya itu, tapi bila mengingat semua kebusukan dan kecurangan yang dilakukannya, membuatnya muak. Hito tidak pantas ia sentuh dengan kulitnya yang kotor. Hito sama sekali tidak pantas baginya. Hito tidak akan mewarisi keburukannya, Hito harus jauh darinya agar tak mengenal sosok hina ibunya. Dengan lesu ia beranjak dari posisinya, keluar dari kamar dalam langkah yang bergetar.

Langkah kakinya yang berat dan rapuh berhenti tepat dihadapan sang suami yang tengah dibuai oleh mimpi. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir, mengingat semua bayang-bayang dosanya. Ia bersimpuh sambil meraih telapak tangan kanan pria itu, mengecupnya lama dan meletakkannya di pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. "Maaf, aku benar-benar telah berdosa padamu." Bergetar, ia menyentuh wajah pria itu, lalu mengecup dahinya lama. Setelah itu, ia beranjak dari tempatnya, melangkah pelan menuju pintu dengan punggung yang semakin kuat bergetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru membuka pintu kamar hotelnya, mata sayunya berbinar bahagia melihat sosok tinggi nan rupawan di ambang pintu itu, dengan segera ia mempersilahkan wanita berambut _blonde_ itu masuk. Saat ia baru saja akan menutup dan mengunci pintu, tiba-tiba saja wanita itu langsung menyerangnya, mencium bibirnya dengan perasaan yang sangat menggebu-gebu. Ia membalas kecupan wanita itu seraya mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dari lantai, membawanya ke tempat tidur. Tapi saat rasa asin terkecap oleh lidahnya, Shikamaru menghentikan kecupannya, menatap dalam wajah kesakitan wanita itu yang sepasang _jade_-nya telah banjir oleh air mata.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?" Ia mulai panik.

Wanita itu hanya menatap sayu dan tersenyum getir pada Shikamaru. Lalu, cairan putih keluar dari sela-sela bibir wanita itu, setelahnya ia terbatuk kuat dan memuntahkan cairan merah pekat yang anyir. Itu... darah.

Wanita itu. Apakah—meracuni dirinya sendiri.

Susah payah dan tersendat-sendat. "Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu—_Ohok_!" Darah menyembur semakin pekat. Tangan mulus yang bergelayut di leher itu pun terhempas di tempat tidur. Mata wanita itu pun terpejam rapat.

Shikamaru bergeming di tempatnya, tidak percaya sama sekali atas apa yang telah terjadi pada wanita yang dicintainya. Tubuhnya gemetar, dan air mata mulai merebak. Jemarinya yang gemetaran menelusuri pipi wanita itu, menyeka noda darah disana. "Temari," panggilnya dengan napas yang tercekat, tapi... sudah tak ada lagi kehidupan dari hidung wanita itu. Kedua tinjunya terkepal sebelum ia terisak pelan sambil memeluk erat tubuh kaku wanitanya.

_Ini... akhirnya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat pintu ditutup, Hidan membuka mata. Ia tahu kalau _hari ini_ pasti akan datang, hari dimana wanita itu meninggalkan dirinya demi untuk bersama kekasih hatinya—_yang brengsek_. Demi hubungan terlarang mereka. Demi kelanjutan perbuatan hina mereka. Hidan memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan air mata kesedihan itu mulai berjatuhan tanpa adanya isak yang terdengar. Menangis dalam diam, jauh lebih menyesakkan daripada raungan. Ini bukan dirinya, tapi kenyataannya ini memang dirinya—dirinya yang menangis lemah karena cinta. _Memuakkan?_ Ya, memang memuakkan. Tapi, ini adalah kebenaran. Kebenaran bahwa cintanya terlalu besar pada wanita yang penuh dengan kebohongan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**….. ^_^ …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang pria itu, berdiri terpaku dengan _iris_ berlainan warna yang menatap sendu pada sebuah nisan atas nama 'Temari Rei'. Tempat terakhir wanita berambut _blonde _yang sama-sama mereka cintai, wanita yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan singkat dan luka yang sangat mendalam; jauh masuk menembus ke palung hati. Wanita yang mereka puja dengan segenap jiwa raga mereka, wanita impian mereka. Wanita yang nyatanya jauh dari kesempurnaan yang membuat mereka tergila-gila padanya.

Satu pria itu tidak datang sendiri, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ada sosok mungil yang menemani, yang duduk di samping nisan wanita itu sambil jemari kecilnya membersihkan rumput-rumput yang mendiami tanah yang telah mengering itu. Itu Hito. Satu-satunya bukti nyata kehadiran wanita itu. Darah daging yang akan selalu dijaga agar kenangan wanita itu tetap hidup sampai akhir hayat.

"Setahun telah berlalu, tapi rasa muakku padamu tetap tak bergeser sedikit pun." Hidan buka suara setelah sejam lebih mereka terpaku dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku hanya merebut apa yang telah kau rebut dariku, kurasa kita sama-sama impas," timpal Shikamaru dengan datar sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar akan pergi dari sana, ia berkata. "Asal kau tahu, betapa irinya aku saat membayangkan malam pertamamu dengan_nya_ enam tahun yang lalu. Rasanya waktu itu, aku ingin menculik_nya_ sebelum sumpah pernikahan kalian terucap."

Hidan merenung sebelum menjawab, menghentikan langkah Shikamaru. "Aku hanya memiliki _tubuhnya_, bukan _hatinya_. Apakah masih pantas kau merasa_ iri_ denganku?"

Getir. Cintanya hanyalah kubangan dosa. "Tapi kau memiliki Hito." Sekilas ia melirik pada bocah berambut _blonde_ itu. "Paman pulang dulu, Hito," serunya.

Hito meninggalkan kegiatannya, menatap pada Shikamaru yang tersenyum tipis padanya. "Hati-hati paman Shikamaru," ujarnya ceria.

Setelah itu, Shikamaru melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil hitamnya. Hanya karena persahabatan ayah Temari dan ayah Hidan, beliau tega menghancurkan kebahagiaan putrinya sendiri. Dan inilah akhirnya, tak kuat menanggung dosa yang telah diperbuatnya, wanita itu lebih memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, air mata Shikamaru mulai turun, dan di belakangnya, Hidan pun dalam kondisi yang sama. Sementara Hito kecil tetap dalam kegiatannya, membersihkan makam ibu tercintanya, tanpa tahu kesakitan yang diderita oleh kedua pria itu akibat ulah ibu tercintanya.

_Oh... Inikah nasib dari seorang pencinta?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[The End]**

* * *

**Hm,,, cerita tidak menuliskan flashback dan siapa orang kedua yang sedang berada dalam scene, harap pelan-pelan bacanya agar mengerti dan tidak kebingungan dengan alurnya... Waktu dan angka adalah petunjuk.  
**

**Menurut kalian, apakah fic ini masih pantas di rate T+ mengingat ini menyangkut tentang perselingkuhan dan sedikit ada kata-kata yang terkesan vulgar. Atau sebaiknya diganti rate M saja.  
Gimana menurut kalian?  
**

* * *

**Maaf ya, untuk semua PM dan yang lainnya, Lene enggak bisa balas satu-satu.  
Fic ini Lene persembahkan buat para fans ST. Tapi maaf ya kalau temanya sedikit agak gimana gitu. Lagi pengen aja bikin alur yang beginian. Kalau manis terus, kan bosan. :D  
**

**Gimana menurut kalian? Udah lama enggak ngetik, Lene harap hasilnya enggak mengecewakan para fans ST.**

**Baiklah, habis baca jangan lupa review ya. Lene pingin tahu komentar kalian tentang fic ini. :)**


End file.
